lilo_stitch_experimentsfandomcom-20200213-history
Skip
Skip, A.K.A. Experiment 089, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to skip a person's life by one decade when they press the button on his head; he also has a reverse setting that will return the person back to the present day. His one true place is as an amusement park ride showing people what it would be like in the future. Appearance Skip is a purple hourglass-shaped experiment with a large head, small white eyes with black pupils, two green dots on his head that serve as buttons, a red nose, and a wide mouth with a plump body. Personality Rather than being a troublesome experiment, Skip is rather wobbly and clumsy and enjoys exploring his surroundings. He is also surprisingly happy-go-lucky and easygoing, often smiling and not caring about being confined. Unlike most of his cousins, he doesn't cause trouble on purpose, but tends to cause unforeseen consequences when someone activates his powers. He seems slightly dazed at times, not paying attention to what others are saying and not being observant of his surroundings. Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 089 was the 89th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was originally designed to skip time by ten minutes (because Jumba was too lazy to wait for his microwave to re-heat his leftovers), but there was an error in his program, so instead, when the button on 089's head is pressed, he skips ten years of a person's life. 089 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 089 was activated and taken in by the . When Lilo went to visit the pound and asked the dog pound lady if there had been any new "dogs" brought here lately, she presented 089 to Lilo. 089 was then adopted from the dog shelter by Lilo and named Skip. After Jumba explained Skip's powers, Lilo, who became tired of childhood restrictions, used the experiment to skip her and Stitch ahead ten years and become a teenager. When Lilo discovered that adolescence was much more difficult than childhood, she used Skip to travel forward another ten years and become a full-fledged adult. However, Lilo, Stitch and Skip were sent into an alternate future ruled by Hamsterviel. Lilo was puzzled by this setback, but before she could investigate further, Stitch and Skip were captured by Clink and taken to Gantu, despite Lilo's best efforts to protect them. When Lilo returned home, a tattered Jumba explained that while she and Stitch had been gone for 20 years, their house was repossessed to cover unpaid traffic tickets. Also, with nobody there to catch experiments except Gantu, Nani had to work for Hämsterviel to pay off any debts. Later, Stitch and Skip were rescued by Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley while Gantu was distracted. Lilo then used Skip's reverse setting, which Jumba revealed, to return her and Stitch to the present. Additionally, Lilo realized that being a child actually had its advantages. The Origin of Stitch Skip was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 531 instead of 089. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Skip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Skip did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Trivia * Skip's pod color is white. * Skip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 089. Primary function: Time skipper." * Skip is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:0-Series